Issue 7: The School for Witches
l'The School for Witches' is the seventh issue of the Winx Club Comic Series. Synopsis Icy overhears one of her professors talk about a powerful forbidden book. Wanting its power, the Trix decide to use someone who is experiencing emotional pain to unlock the book - Stella. But once the book is unlocked, the power they sought was more than they had bargained for. Plot In Cloud Tower, Griffin is teaching the students dark magic.While making potions, professor Bittersmoke mentions the forbidden books. Griffin calls the professor and yells at him for mentioning about those books as they have secrets which are too dangerous to be revealed. Icy eavesdrops and quickly plots a plan with the Trix to use the forbidden books and gain the Dragon Flame to rule the world. Professor Bittersmoke is a sleepwalker and he usually took his dinner in the office and told the Housekeeper to lock him from outside so he doesn’t sleepwalk. But this time, Icy decides to take his dinner to his room. The professor tells Icy to lock the office from outside. She pretends to lock the door but actually just shuts it. At midnight Professor Bittersmoke starts to sleepwalk again and checks whether the Forbidden books were safe, he walks past the library into a secret passageway. The Trix follow him. As soon as he returns to his room, the Trix start searching for the book. They finally find a book which had a iron lock on it, but it tuned out that it was sealed. The Trix decide to take the book with them and open it later. In their dorm, Icy finally understands that to open the book they will have to suffer true pain, that is, the pain of a dear one. They send Knut to Alfea to see if he could find anything related to ‘true pain’. Meanwhile in Alfea, Stella receives a letter from her mom; her mother was falling for another man. Stella reveals that her parents had separated a long time ago. Knut, sees all this from a distance and records it. But Bloom and Stella spot him. They rush downstairs and follow Knut. A diary falls from his pocket. Stella picks it up and sees a love potion spell written on it. Knut rushes to Cloud Tower to tell the Trix. The witches then decide to rent a certain shop near Cloud Tower. At night, Stella thinks to use the love potion on her parents. The components of the potion were also available in a store near Cloud Tower. In the morning, Stella and the other girls decide to go to a disco in Magix. When they arrive at the Disco, Stella decides to leave the Winx and tells them that she will be back in half an hour, but Bloom follows her. Stella soon finds the shop. But there she finds two shadows similar to her mom and dad’s, fighting. She accidentally touches the book which was kept by the Trix,and the lock opens. The shadows are still blaming Stella until Bloom appears and Darcy stops playing with the shadows. The Trix start summoning the spells but the words starts evaporating and a monster escapes from the book. Bloom convinces Stella that it was a trick of the Trix. Soon Bloom closes the book and the monster returns to it. Back at the Cloud Tower the Trix realize that the book has been closed. They now know that Bloom is actually stronger than what they thought. Soon the Winx return to Alfea, and Stella tells Bloom that she was happy for her mother's letter. At the store, when the owner returns he keeps the book with himself and decides to later sell it to Professor Bittersmoke. Spells Used None. Mistakes None. Debuts *Bittersmoke *Rachel *Solimante *Endora Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Tecna **Musa *Enemies **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy **Knut *Cloud Tower Staff **Bittersmoke **Griffin *Cloud Tower Students **Rachel **Endora *Shop Keepers **Solimante Category:Comics Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Media Category:Adventure Category:Season 1 Comics (Winx Club)